A piezoelectric resonator device such as a crystal resonator, a crystal filter, or a crystal oscillator is an electronic device in which excitation electrodes of a piezoelectric resonator plate are hermetically sealed. This type of piezoelectric resonator device is constituted by a base made of ceramic material and a lid made of metal material, and a housing of the piezoelectric resonator device makes up a rectangular parallelepiped package. In the internal space of the package, the piezoelectric resonator plate is bonded to the base with a conductive adhesive made of flowable material. With this piezoelectric resonator device, solder is used as a bonding material in bonding the base and the lid. The base and the lid are bonded to each other with solder, and the piezoelectric resonator plate inside the internal space of the package is hermetically sealed (see Patent Document 1, for example).